memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Council of the United Federation of Planets
Question: Articles of the Federation makes it pretty clear that each Federation Member has only one councillor, as do numerous other novels, such as Bajor: Fragments and Omens. Why the reference to there being two councillors? -- Sci 06:38 UTC 20 November 2005 :I think this may refer to Vulcan's overlapping councilors. T'Latrek is marked as having served from 2296 to 2380, while T'nirea served during 2364. There's got to be a less drastic way to handle this though. T'Latrek may have stepped aside briefly and then resumed her post. This would allow her to be "a stable point of logic on the Council for over 80 years," while still acounting for T'nirea. I'm going to edit it to reflect that pending an alternate solution. --Chops 20:39, 27 Nov 2005 (UTC) :: I figure that we have three possible options. One is to simply assume that T'nirea only existed in an alternate continuity from those of the novels (in the same way that the novels now assume that there was no President of United Earth and thus place Starfleet: Year One into an alternate continuity). Another option is to assume that T'Latrek was briefly replaced, as you suggest. A third option is to assume that T'Latrek may have been incapacitated in some form for a time and that T'nirea was actually a Federatioin Councillor Pro Temp -- like the Presidet Pro Temp of the Federation, just there temporarilly until the regular Councillor got back on her feet. I'd vote for T'nirea being a temporary substitute myself. -- Sci, 5 Dec 2005 09:24 UTC :::I had meant to be vague enough to include both the third and second option. I can see now that I wasn't so I'll edit it again. --Chops 05:28, 6 Dec 2005 (UTC) T'Latrek, Part Deux This might be beating a dead horse, but I'd like to re-visit the issue of T'Latrek's uninterrupted or interrupted service on the Council. Over at the Presidents of the Federation template, we had a bit of a problem where an RPG presented a president named Sarboran as serving during years when Vanguard: Harbinger seemed to indicate that Kenneth Wescott was serving. The compromise we eventually came up with was to, instead of attempting to reconcile the two events, depict any discontinuities in RPGs as being in an alternate continuity, with other pages incorporating unconflicting RPG material while going with the novels when there was a contradiction. I'd like to propose that we do the same here; note the discontinuity instead of trying to reconcile them, and simply have T'Latrek's "temporary replacement" identified as being from a separate continuity on her own page. What say ye? -- Sci 22:37 13 April 2006 UTC Sarek Kidnapping The section that details Sarek's kidnapping doesn't give any references. Does anyone know what this is from? --Columbia clipper 22:22, November 12, 2009 (UTC) Never mind, I found it - ( ). - --Columbia clipper 22:26, November 12, 2009 (UTC)